The invention relates to a brake disk for disk brakes, especially for disk brakes of utility vehicles.
In EP 0 778 355 A1 such a brake disk is disclosed, which has a disk thickness D1 and two friction disks arranged parallel to one another, between which an air channel lying substantially centrally with a width D2 is formed. The ratio between the disk thickness D1 and air channel thickness D2 is about 3.6 in a disk casting. The disk brake consists of a gray cast iron material with a relatively low molybdenum content of 0.01 to 0.6 percent.
It is already known also from WO96/07766 (PCT/SE95/00927) to provide the gray cast metal with an addition of molybdenum. However, it is stated in this publication that a molybdenum content of 0.3% or more is disadvantageous, since it makes the cost of the material increase too greatly and manufacture is difficult.
A brake disk of gray cast iron material with a molybdenum content is also disclosed in DE 40 26 611 C2.
The design of the generic brake disk has proven to be basically sound. In this connection, see DE 195 44 559 C1. There is a need for improvement, however, with regard to a further reduction of the disk's tendency to form cracks and with regard to increasing the life of the disk. The same problem is also true of the brake disk disclosed in DE 40 26 611 C2. Additional state of the art which deals with brake disks and their materials is disclosed in DE 44 26 0911 A1, DE 37 04 679 A1, DE-OS 22 35 627, DE 94 00 562 U1 and DE 87 08 264 U1.
Setting out from the generic state of the art the invention is addressed to the problem of optimizing the brake disk in regard to a further reduction of the tendency toward cracking and in regard to increasing the useful life.
The invention solves this problem in the generic brake disk and in brake disks in which the ratio between disk thickness D1 and air channel width D2 satisfies the condition EQU 3.0.ltoreq.D1/D2.ltoreq.5,
that the brake disk consists of a gray cast iron material with a molybdenum content that amounts to 0.6 to 0.8 percent.
The invention thus again departs from the trend of the industry, according to which the width of the cooling channel is to be maximized in order on the one hand to enlarge the cooling streams between the friction rings and on the other hand to minimize the weight of the brake disk. The invention makes use of the knowledge that possibly too much attention has been paid to the parameter, "disk weight,"0 the past. Another feature of the brake disk of the invention is to be seen in the material, according to which a greater molybdenum content in the gray casting is between 0.6 and 0.8% again contributes to a decided lengthening of the life of the disk. In the experiment, increases of useful life of more than 40 percent, and typically even 60 percent, compared with variants with no molybdenum content.
The invention also, by the selection of the cooling channel width, increases the heat capacity and the rigidity of the brake disk, on the one hand, and at the same time reduces the brake disk to a genuine minimum. Thus, in the experiment under extreme conditions, the useful life until the disk cracks through is often even doubled and thus the life of the disk is definitely lengthened. Nevertheless, the cooling is only unimportantly poorer than in the case of the disks of the state of the art in which the ratio D1/D2 is around 2.5 to 2.8.
Especially preferred variants of the invention are distinguished by the fact that the ratio between disk thickness and air channel width satisfies the condition 3.0.ltoreq.D1/D2.ltoreq.5. At the same time the invention is especially suitable for brake disks with a diameter that is greater than or equal to 300 mm (e.g., 430 to 460 mm), the thickness D1 being about 45 mm and the air channel width D2 being 12 mm. This brake disk design is suitable for example for utility vehicle disk brakes with 22.5" (571.5 mm) [wheel rims], and it is especially advantageous for utility vehicle disk brakes with a ratio between the disk's inside diameter and the disk's outside diameter of about 0.6.
According to the invention the brake disk is made from a gray iron casting (iron, traces of other alloy metals and impurities caused by fusion) with the stated molybdenum content. Compared with conventional brake disks, the brake disk of the invention offers an increase of the useful life by a factor of 3 to 4, without thereby appreciably increasing the brake pad's liability to wear. Preferably, the molybdenum content of the gray casting is between 0.75% and 0.76%, especially at 0.752%. A special advantage of the high molybdenum content is that, being a microcarbide former, the molybdenum prevents the propagation of heat cracks in the brake disk. In contrast to the known niobium microcarbide former, molybdenum also increases the thermostability of the gray casting. Especially in combination with the geometric design of the invention, there is such an increase internal combustion engine he life of the disk that it even pays to increase the Mo content still further.
Advantageously, the gray cast iron also contains chromium (Cr) in an amount of 0.2 to 0.3%. Chromium forms the microcarbide in conjunction with the molybdenum. Preferentially the brake disk gray casting has a total of the following additives: C: 3.8-4%, Si: 1.4-1.8%, Mn: 0.6-0.8%, P: &lt;0.1%, S: K 0.12%, Cr: &lt;0.2-0.3%, Cu: &lt;0.2%, Ni: &lt;0.1%, Mo: 0.6 to 0.8% and V: &lt;0.1%. dr